The Hot Tub Incident
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Jackson and Ramona are each dared by their friends to get into a hot tub with no clothes or bathing suits on and make out with a mystery person. However, the two find out their mystery person is the other. Which results in a very unique situation for them.


-Jackson and Ramona were having a teenager's only party at a friend's house. The two had told their moms that their friend would have parents present at the party. Because of their mother's busy schedules, they didn't check. Jackson and Ramona were happy about this of course since there actually were no parents or any adults at this party. It was a mix of about thirty boys and girls at the party. Since there were no adults, the teenagers immediately wanted to try things they usually never would. This involved a very special game similar to "Spin the Bottle". Only first: the bottle would spin and the person it landed on would create a fun challenge that one boy and one girl would try. Then the boys and girls would get into two separate groups and spin the bottle again. The boy and girl it pointed to from the two respective groups would have to try to the dare. The dares were simple at first. Kissing in a closet, taking suggestive pictures together, and allowing the boys to touch the girl's butts. However Jackson and Ramona's friend: Lola had a special idea come to her mind when the bottle pointed at her late in the evening.

Lola: My dare is that one boy and one girl will have to strip naked and get into the hot tub upstairs but blind folded. Then they have to kiss without saying a word and after will take off the blind fold to see who they kissed.

-Many of the girls giggled while some of the boys looked very interested. A few though looked concerned. Lola instantly takes of this minority.

Lola: And if anyone of you doesn't do the dare, you'll have to call home and be picked up. Of course that means the parent picking you up will see we are without adult supervision and thus ruin the party. So get to your separate rooms boys and girls.

-The boys and girls go into separate rooms and each form circles. In the girls' circle: the bottle is spun and winds up pointing at Ramona. Ramona's eyes get wide as she begins to look nervous. However all of the other girls jump up excited.

Lola: You get to take a bath tonight Ramona! Quick! Grab her clothes and blind fold her before she gets away girls!

-Meanwhile in the other room, the bottle spun in the boys' circle winds up pointing at Jackson. Jackson stands up humiliated. His friend: Popko then speaks up.

Popko: All right Jackson. Strip down and put the blindfold on.

-Meanwhile in the other room Ramona is completely nude except for a dark blue blindfold which covers her eyes. Lola holds Ramona's hand as she guides her towards a bathroom.

Ramona: Why do I have to walk with this blindfold on before I go into the bathroom?

Lola: So you don't get a glimpse of your mystery kisser ahead of time. Now stop talking so he doesn't hear your voice.

-Lola then leads Ramona into the bathroom and into a prepared hot tub already filled. Ramona slowly sits in the tub. Suddenly Lola grabs a pair of handcuffs and handcuffs Ramona's left hand to the opening of a soap dish attached to the wall.

Ramona: Hey! What are you doing?

Lola: Making sure you don't escape. Now quiet. The mystery kisser approaches.

-From nearby, a naked Jackson who is also only wearing a blue blindfold enters the bathroom. Popko guides Jackson towards the hot tub. Jackson begins to sit in the hot tub as Popko quickly hand cuffs Jackson's right hand to another soap dish.

Popko: Now like I said. You kiss. Take off the blind fold, and then we set you free.

-Jackson reaches out his hands to find the mystery female body before him. His hands accidentally touch Ramona's chest first. Ramona moans about it as she grabs onto Jackson's hands and lets them remain there for a moment. Then they move their hands and they guide each others hands towards their faces. Jackson and Ramona slowly move their faces towards each other. And after a moment of hesitation... they kiss. Lola instantly takes a picture with her phone and both she and Popko howl.

Lola: Yeah baby!

Popko: All right. Time to find out who you kissed.

-Jackson and Ramona instantly take off their blindfolds and became very wide eyed as they see the other. Ramona then looks at Lola and Popko with a furious face.

Ramona: This was so set up! Get me out of here now!

Lola: Yeah but first I have to...

-Lola moving very quickly gets out another pair of handcuffs and cuffs Ramona's right hand to Jackson's left hand. Lola quickly moves away as Jackson and Ramona now look very annoyed.

Jackson: Oh come on. Let us out of here.

Lola: Sure. After the party is over and we're bored. See ya.

-Lola and Popko smile as they close the door. Jackson and Ramona are now left alone in the hot tub completely nude.

Jackson: I can't believe they did this. HEY! SOMEONE LET US OUT OF HERE!

Ramona: Quiet Jackson. It's late. Your noise could disturb the neighbors. And we really don't want any cops busting into this place only to see us the way we are.

Jackson: Yeah. I guess so.

-Jackson and Ramona sit silent for a moment. Jackson's eyes slowly begin to trail towards Ramona's chest. Ramona instantly notices.

Ramona: Stop starring at them.

Jackson: Well then cover them up.

-Ramona wiggles her arms a bit.

Ramona: Hello! I'm cuffed to a soap dish and your arm. I have limited movement here.

-The two sit silent for a moment again as they turn their heads away from each other. Ramona then turns her head a bit and realizes Jackson is looking at her again.

Ramona: What? Why do you keep looking at me?

Jackson: Why do you keep looking at me?

Ramona: To see if you keep looking at me. Seriously. Have you never seen a naked girl before?

Jackson: Well on the internet I have a few times but... not a real one. And none of them were young like you.

Ramona: Oh. It's my rack isn't it? They aren't as big as they thought you'd think they'd be.

Jackson: No, no. They're fine. They're fine.

Ramona: Oh... um... thanks.

-Ramona then turned her body to the side. Jackson then turned his eyes a bit to better glance at Ramona's back side. Ramona noticed this and spoke.

Ramona: Are you checking out my butt?

Jackson: No. Well... yes... but... I...

Ramona: Why are boys so interested in girls' butts? They're the one part of our bodies that's the same.

Jackson: Okay. Would you rather I stare at your rack again?

Ramona: No. In fact, why are boys interested in those? They're the things you drank out of when you were a baby. That's why they exist. They're not designed to be sexy.

Jackson: So I should look under you waist then?

Ramona: No!

-The two were both frustrated and then looked away from each other. Then Ramona found herself starring at the area beneath Jackson's waist. Jackson immediately noticed.

Ramona: Hmm... So... how do you walk around all day with a wiggly thing coming out of you down there?

Jackson: I don't know. How do you walk around all day with wiggly things on your chest?

Ramona: At least my bra holds them in place. Having a wiggly thing below my waist would drive me crazy.

-Jackson then begins to look at Ramona's shoulder and notices something.

Jackson: Hey. Is that a bug on your shoulder?

Ramona: A BUG!? AHH!

-Ramona instantly tries to wave her arms up. However as she waves her right arm up, it pulls Jackson's entire body closer to hers resulting in Jackson pushing his entire naked body against Ramona, including Jackson's manhood which brushed up against Ramona's womanhood.

Jackson: Oh man. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to...

Ramona: No. I'm the one who freaked out. I forgot about...

Jackson: Oh by the way. It wasn't a bug. Just a piece of fuzz on your shoulder.

Ramona: Well that's good. Um... it did feel nice though. When I felt... well... you know. Even though your member down there is pretty big.

Jackson: Well even I'm a bit surprised at how big it is now. I guess that's how it reacts to really hot water.

Ramona: Or just a hot body maybe?

-Jackson's face suddenly indicates he is a bit nervous and uncomfortable and within seconds: Ramona's face shows the same expression.

Ramona: I'm sorry. I didn't know that statement might make you feel more uncomfortable. I just thought...

Jackson: It's okay. I mean I have kind of noticed through the outlines of your clothes over the years that you are becoming more developed. I just never thought I'd ever get to see all of your... development.

Ramona: Well... you've got nothing else to look at. So... how does my complete birthday suit look to you Mr. Fulller?

Jackson: It's... very beautiful. And... what do you think of...

Ramona: You're... you're a real hot guy Jackson.

Jackson: Wow. Thanks. I've never been described like that before... and I don't think you've ever been this nice to me before.

Ramona: Well we've both been humiliated and tied up together. No use in the bringing the other down even further.

Jackson: Hmm. You know this soap dish here it a little weak. I think if I pull hard enough I might be able to...

-Jackson then yanks his right arm away from the soap dish and instantly pulls it out of the wall.

Jackson: Yes! Thank goodness for bad home design. Okay. We're a little more mobile now but still not free. Lets both try to stand up and slowly step out of the tub. I might be able to reach a clip or something we can use to get you free.

-Jackson begins to stand up as Ramona does as well. However she still has to bend down a bit due to her left hand still being cuffed to the soap dish.

Jackson: Okay Ramona. Step away from your soap dish as much as possible while I reach towards the cabinet over there.

Ramona: Oh wait. I think I see a clip attached to the shower curtain.

-Ramona reaches her right hand up forgetting it's attached to Jackson's left hand for just a second. However that results in Jackson losing his footing. Jackson slips and the front of his body instantly falls onto Ramona's body. Ramona then falls back into the water back first with Jackson's body on top of hers. The two fall splashing into the tub. However as they fall back into the water, Jackson's manhood winds up going straight into Ramona's womanhood. Ramona feeling a stronger sense of pleasure this time moans.

Ramona: Ohh!

Jackson: Are you hurt? Aw man. I'm sorry I lost my footing. Let me just...

-Jackson tries to get up as he slowly pulls out of Ramona. However his foot slips on the slippery bottom of the tub causing Jackson to fall back down again causing him to go into Ramona again but this time much more deeply. Ramona moaned in pleasure more. Jackson again tries to get up but this time Ramona wraps her arms around Jackson and pulls him closer. Suddenly the strong sensation of their bodies being so close causes the two to both reach their climax. Their bodies feel a sudden surge of pleasure hitting them like massive waves of intense joy. And after a long moment of pleasure occurs... it is over. Ramona looks up as she has a look of complete happiness and satisfaction on her face.

Ramona: Wow. You... and me... what we just did was... wow.

Jackson: Yeah and... oh look. Your soap dish broke too. It must've happened when you fell.

-Ramona moves her right hand again realizing it's free. Both Jackson and Ramona both begin to slowly step out of the tub together.

Ramona: Awesome. Now lets get out of here, get our hand cuffs off each other and find our clothes.

Jackson: And what do we do if Lola or Popko don't uncuff us or give us our clothes back? The house gets cold at night? What will we do?

Ramona: Well. We could warm each other up with our bodies. And in case that happens... how about a little practice?

-Ramona then moves her body forward and instantly kisses Jackson. Jackson then happily kisses Ramona back. The two then wrap their arms around each other as they again enjoy being very close to one another and finally realizing how a little hot tub surprise could lead to much bigger, and much more interesting surprises.

THE END


End file.
